


Lost Boy

by Blasketgrl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Songfic, arrow s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasketgrl/pseuds/Blasketgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity unpacks the box of personal effects that were sent to her after being fired</p><p>No longer a fiancee.</p><p>No longer a CEO.</p><p>Felicity begins to realize neither really define who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> From the first time I heard Lost Boy by Ruth B. I knew it had to be a fic. Sadly, since I really don't have sway over other writer's brains, i had to do it myself.

  
There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too  
Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day  
  
I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
  
He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day

She rummaged through the box of her personal items that she had kept in her desk. They had been couriered over less than an hour ago, and she was determined not to be intimidated by the hateful brown box.

From the top she carefully pulled out the picture she had kept from last summer of her and Oliver. She looked over at her shelf full of pictures and shrugged. She supposed she could put the duplicate in her bedroom. 

Sometimes she really had to wonder, how was this her life? Broken engagements with famous ex billionaires. Secret lairs. Vigilantes and their justice. 

Of course now, with fewer vigilantes. Sigh. And fewer jobs. A smile played around her lips. Thankfully not with fewer ex-billionaires. 

Next came her snacks. Her eyes narrowed. Where were her--they better not have eaten--oh, wait, yup. She opened the twizzlers and pulled out a vine to munch on as her hands continued to collect the rest of her secret stash. She put those aside in her tote. They would transition nicely to their new home. As would her Like a Boss mug that Thea had given her. She smiled as she remembered the two of them laughing like fools watching the crazy music video and the mug showing up on her desk a few days later

She would miss being The Boss. Miss the opportunities that came with it. She could have really made a difference if she had just had a little more time. But heading up a billion dollar tech firm wasn’t what defined her. Not really. Not if she was being honest. Oh gross. Was that a dead bee? She picked up a piece of paper and delicately picked up the carcass and brought it over to the garbage. It was then she noticed the paper. It was from Laurel’s funeral. She carefuly smoothed it out as she layed it on the table. She would find a spot for it later among her carefully curated memories. 

Now that her secret life was poised to be her only life she was ready to admit it. She had maybe lied to Thea just a little bit when they had spoken after the latest Bree Larvin incident. Even then, she had missed her life with the team. Losing her position as CEO was painful because it gave her access to things. But not functioning as Overwatch. That. That just cut. 

She hadn’t meant to lie to Thea, it was really a way to try to soothe the ache inside herself. 

But then she never meant for any of this to happen. She hadn’t set out to join team Arrow. She simply needed to bring Walter home, to solve that mystery. But in the time it took to find Walter she found so much more. She found her strength and her freedom. She found her power and her people. 

The box was empty. So much for her life as CEO. A small box. Would her legacy with the company amount to even that much? 

It had cost her so much, this life, this choice. There could be no normal now, if she had ever really had that chance. Ivy Town had proven that a typical life in the suburbs would no longer suffice. Now that she had tasted what it meant to live fully, every nerve ending in her body awake and vibrating to the sound of Oliver’s Ducati over the coms, she could never be satisfied with anything less. 

So it had cost her, but what she got in return more than compensated. So she and Oliver might never share the white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog. How could they with their Neverland existence? He ran around in dressed in green making mischief for the big bads with his rag tag band of lost boys. Hmm. So in this scenario was she Wendy or one of the lost boys? As Overwatch she would have to say Wendy. Or Tinkerbell. I mean everyone kept expecting her to just sprinkle her magical tech dust and make all the computer problems just dissappear. And. Well. She did sometimes lose her cool in a very non-Wendy, very red-in-the-face Tinkerbell way. 

She punched the code in the elevator and rode down in silence. When the doors opened the automatic lights blared to life. She stepped out and looked around. Built to support an expanded team, the lair now seemed cavernous. Thankfully, the servers supplied a constant background hum that helped fill the space and the silence. She stepped over to her babies up on the dias and put down her tote ready to once again unpack before tending to the care and feeding of her lovelies. As she pulled the canned air and mini screw driver set from her tote a voice interupted her, “hey-”

After stifling her scream she bent down quickly to retrieve the fallen screw drivers which, of course, sprung from the box when it hit the floor. Sitting back on heels she looked up at Oliver and muttered, “a bell, like a cat Oliver, I swear I’m going out today to get you a bell.” 

His eyebrow quirked and the corner of his mouth twitched, “ Maybe I could swallow a clock--the tick tock might be less jarring than a bell.”

Either way it didn’t really matter. The Arrow lived in Neverland, and she was as lost as any lost boy could be to the real world. Because she could no longer deny that when she entered the lair, put in the coms, ran her searches, and plied her trade against the elite hackers for the greater good, she felt like she was home. And all the typical things that a woman her age might worry about? Well, the beauty of Neverland is that it is a magical place where time has no meaning. She could follow her Peter Pan, care for her lost boys and be free.

  
Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last  
Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last

Lost Boy by Ruth B


End file.
